To Love With No Hope
by Jitta-CarrieAdele-x
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri but what happens when the wrong people find out about their love and Dimitri is sent to another school. What will the lovers do to be together. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first VA FanFiction so hope you like. **

**Btw hopefully i will update every day or couple of days so please review if you like to let me know whether to bother updating :)**

**Vampire Academy or the Characters are not owned by me they are owned by Richelle Mead although I would like Christian and Dimitri :P**

* * *

><p>The attack was horrible; a sea of blood ran through the mountains behind the academy. All through the grounds of St. Vladimir's were stains of blood that had come from our enemies and our protectors, the guardians.<p>

I dragged my loves unconscious body through the courtyard receiving stares of amazement from other students, Dhamphir and Moroi alike. Who'd have thought that Rose Hathaway would be saving Dimitri Belikov when it's usually the other way around whether it be saving me from being expelled or saving my life.

Not today. Today he had faltered, yes the Russian God had faltered and it nearly cost him his life. I was being held back by my mother and Alberta but no one was stopping me from helping him so I elbowed my mother in the face and kicked Alberta in the stomach, they weren't expecting it so it gave me a chance to get out of their grip and I set off running.

I got there just in time so see the blonde strigoi lean into Dimitri's neck, I screamed and ran full pelt towards the blonde and knocked him with the full force of my body. I wasn't thinking rationally, I could feel the darkness ready to come out and I let it, this bastard deserves to die and learn not to mess with Rose Hathaway's man.

We danced for a little while both getting a few hit in, he was good, obviously a Dhamphir before he turned or was turned.

"You know after I'm finished here, that little Dragomir princess will die by my hand" the strigoi said knowing full well that it would make me mad and oh, boy it did.

I lunged for him but he twisted out of reach but I had already thought he would do that so I immediately dropped to the ground using my leg to knock his from under him. I was on him in a second "Your undead hands aren't going anywhere near Lissa!" I told him and drove my silver stake through his heart.

As that happened I felt the darkness disappearing. I ran to were Dimitri lay. He was still breathing thank God. I pulled him over my shoulder and headed out of the caves.

So now we were in the clinic, Dr Olendski had a lot on her plate as the clinic was packed but I didn't care about any of them, I only cared about the Russian who is still over my shoulder. I had looked into the bond to see where Lissa was and headed straight for her.

"LISSA!" I screamed as I headed towards her with Dimitri, I needed her to heal him despite the fact that she's tired from healing a lot of people today.

She turned around and saw me with tears running down my face and Dimitri on my back heading towards her she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran towards me, concern, relief and happiness that I'm alive coming through the bond.

When she got to me she knew immediately what I wanted her to do "Put him on the bed" she ordered and I obliged by putting him on the uncomfortable sterile bed. She put her hand on his chest and I could feel the magic she was using through the bond, it made her feel whole when she used it but the consequences of it are bad, you see spirit is a very uncommon element that Moroi can master but whereas the other elements fire, water, earth and air use their surroundings to draw the energy from, spirit uses the moroi's energy and in doing so takes a piece of them every time they use it and it can send them insane. I died and Lissa brought me back which forged our bond. Also I can take the darkness that spirit creates from her, so as she heals Dimitri I reach out with my mind and pull some of the darkness from her.

"Roza"

I looked to the bed to see that Dimitri had his eyes open but looked very tired. It was the one word that he uttered that could make me melt away. Tears started to form in my eyes. I smiled down at the amazing Russian before me.

He reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes and in that moment the only person I could see was Dimitri, he was my love and my life. I didn't know what I would do without him. That was until I heard someone gasp and then a flood of realisation came over me and a little bit on anger but not much, but it wasn't my feelings it was Lissa's. Shit. I forgot Lissa was there.

"_We'll talk about this later"_ she said to me through the bond but I didn't take my eyes off Dimitri, so I just gave a slight nod and she walked off to help another of the injured.

"Thank god you're ok Roza" Dimitri said after he'd wiped away the tears that spilled out from my eyes. I didn't know what to say so I used the Rose Hathaway attitude

"Did you ever doubt me Comrade?" I asked faking being hurt.

"Oh Roza, thank you for saving me" He told me. I was shocked that he knew it was me because he was unconscious and that shock was obviously all over my face.

"I heard you scream for me, and I was awake until the Strigoi threatened Lissa, Don't do it again Roza it may cost you your life" He told me sternly at the end. I was a little bit mad because if he didn't know by now that I'd protect those I love then he didn't really know me.

"I'll protect those I love" I simply said to him knowing full well that I would win this argument.

Sighing in defeat he laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling. "You should go and get some rest Rose you're exhausted.

"Okay but I'll come and see you tomorrow" I said whilst standing up, he just nodded.

I walked out of the clinic to find Lissa sitting on the bench opposite she looked up as I walked out. To say she had strength for a Moroi is an understatement because she got up and grabbed my arm pulling me down to the bench.

"Spill it Rose" She said.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Guys Enjoyed Please Review If you want more of this Story :) <strong>

**Carrie x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys I'm updating sooner because of the fantastic reviews I've had.**_

_**I wanted to say thankyou to my first 5 reviewers who gave me confidence with this story :)**_

_**Ami Ivashkov-Belikov-Hathaway, Vampmarija98, call-me-rose, and UnderworldVampirePrincess so thankyou and hope you enjoy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Liss looked at me with expectant eyes, even though she knows that we love each other. It was so obvious in the clinic. Ahh, the way he spoke my name when he first woke up. I could easily imagine him doing that every day for the rest of our lives.

"Earth to rose!" she said waving her hands in front of my face "God I wish I could look into your head sometimes it would be much easier than having to pry it out of you." Huffing she carried on "right now tell me everything" looking eager to know all the details.

I sighed "Ok Liss, but promise not to freak?" I asked knowing she probably was going to when she found out how long this had been going on.

She just nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well it kinda started I training, I've always been attracted to him but when Viktor charmed us" She looked a bit confused at this then the realisation crossed her features.

"When he said about a statutory rape case?" she asked in a small voice.

I just nodded "He managed to stop it before anything could happen properly but we were naked and Viktor said that the charm wouldn't have worked unless we both wanted each other to begin with." Then I went on to explaining everything from the stolen kisses, when mason died to the night in the cabin.

Anger, hurt and happiness flashed through the bond but quickly calmed to contentment. "Rose, is this what you want?" she asked.

"Yes, I love him Liss, Please understand I didn't tell you because if anyone else found out then he could lose his job and I never want that to happen." I replied pleading for her to understand that this isn't just a crush, that I would do anything to protect them both.

She smiled "Ok Rose, I'm happy for you and I will support your decision but can I tell Christian?" she asked, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling pyro the news so I agreed. Her happiness that she didn't have to keep it all in came singing through the bond.

We said our goodbyes and I ran straight to my dorm room flopped on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

I thought I would have a great dream of me and Dimitri, but no. Adrian pulled me into a spirit dream. Ugh.

I looked at my surroundings and notice we were at the private pool at the ski lodge with no one around, looking down I saw a very skimpy red bikini , god why can't Adrian dress me appropriately.

"Adrian, come on I know you're there!"I shouted and it echoed.

"Little Dhamphir" Adrian replied coming from the hallway.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked impatiently wanting to return to my dream of me and Dimitri.

"Aww little Dhamphir no need to be impatient, I just wanted to see how you are. I heard you dragged Belikov ba-"He paused narrowing his eyes at me instantly making me suspicious.

"What Adrian?" I asked.

"Your aura is pink" he said a little bit harshly.

"W-What does that mean?" I asked not liking the way he was studying me.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked lamely, shit he knows what am I going to do? He's jealous, he might do something stupid.

"The cradle snatching Belikov guy" He said very harshly, ok I'm starting to get mad because he doesn't have to act like that, I mean it's not like me and Adrian are going out or anything.

"Don't call him that! Let me out of this dream Adrian!" I shouted letting the darkness get a little control of me.

"Fine!" He shouted back and I instantly woke up breathing quite heavily. But there was someone in my room, I could feel it.

Silently I grabbed my stake that I 'forgot' to give back off of the bedside table and stalked to my desk. I felt the air shift behind me and instantly reacted throwing a punch into the persons arm, but I didn't stop there, doing a roundhouse kick which the intruder easily dodged and that's when I smelt the intoxicating scent of his aftershave and immediately stopped fighting.

His arms wrapped around me and the smell became stronger, I sighed "Dimitri you should sneak into people's rooms like that".

"I know but I had to see you to make sure that you were ok." He replied trailing tantalising kisses down my neck. It felt so good him doing that. After all of this time he finally acknowledged his feelings for me and told me we could try to make it work which I agreed whole heartedly.

I turned around and kissed him full on the lips which turned heavy, his arm snaked up into my hair and the other around my waist pulling me closer if that's possible whilst mine went around his neck and into his gorgeous shoulder length hair. But he pulled away leaving us both breathless.

"I have to tell you something" he told me and went to sit on my bed. This doesn't sound good.

He looked at my face and his instantly softened "No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you that I've been asked to be re-assigned." WHAT! WHY! How could he do this to me? He just said it wasn't anything like that. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes at the thought of losing him.

He saw this and instantly reached for me to pull me into a hug as I realised I was sobbing "Shh, Roza, It's not like that, When you graduate you'll be guarding the Princess and if we both are, then we both wouldn't be able to do our duty properly." He told me, I didn't understand, if we weren't guarding Liss, how were we going to be able to see each other.

"W-who are you getting re-assigned to?" I asked as my sobs calmed and the tears stopped.

This time the Russian smiled at me "Christian".

A Smile immediately replaced the tears.

.God.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to Review You know you wanna :)<strong>

**Carrie **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I know this is a Short chapter but It's leading up to the next one so please bare with me. **

**Again thankyou so much for your reviews. And thankyou to those who have put me on story alert, but one qualm, if you have story alerted me please review and let me know what you think Instead of just putting up the Alert. Thankyou I would really appreciate it**

**Looking to get up to 15 reviews before I update again so keep them coming :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Have you ever felt like you're floating on air, but have a sick feeling that its too good to be true, well whilst I lay with the love of my life after showing him how much I loved him I kept feeling that. The next day I found out why.

Waking up is always bitch, so naturally when I heard a knock on my door my first reaction was "Go Away!" and then turning over putting the pillow over my head. But as you know if someone wants to get to you they can be persistent so they kept knocking. I finally dragged my ass out of bed, ughh who would have wanted me at this time in the morning.

I opened my door to a very pissed off looking Stan. Great. My life couldn't get any better. Despite being tired I always had a soft spot for annoying Stan. "Stanny boy, you know if you need to knock more than twice to get in a girl's room then it usually means they don't want you there."

His face just went even redder, god I swear this man is going to turn around one day and hit me, well try. "Headmistress Kirova wants to see you ASAP" he barked at me then left, probably to take out his frustrations.

I wonder what Kirova wants. So grudgingly I got dressed into some black joggers and a blood red tank top. I knew I looked good in this even though it was just training wear. I slipped on my black adidas originals and was out through the door. I only bothered to brush my hair so that it didn't look like a birds nest but didn't put makeup on as I decided to go for a run after this meeting with Miss Bitch of the Century, well maybe not because that title should be reserved for our oh so lovely Queen, Tatiana.

Walking through the ground of St. Vlad's I kept getting stares from both the students and teachers, which I must admit I usually get stares from the students but the teachers. Well this can't be good I thought.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I heard a slightly accented voice behind me. Turning round I saw my Russian God.

"Nothing, Kirova wants to see me." I answered with a grin. He just shook his head with one of those half smiles that could melt any girls heart, but then he went back into guardian mode and put the stupid guardian mask up that I hate.

"I'll walk with you, she wants to see me too" he told me. Oh, it must be something to do with my training sessions, or so I thought because as soon as we both got there, Kirova took one look at us with a smug smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't the illegal couple."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it there but promise you'll love the next chapter<strong>

**Dont forget to review :)**

**Carrie**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm sorry about the wait, I hope you Like. I didn't know what I was going to do with it but thanks to my boyfriend I have definate direction that this story is going in**

**So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Please take a seat Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov" Kirova motioned to the old wooden stumps in front of her desk. I had a feeling that my life was going to be turned upside down by the end of this conversation.

Neither me or Dimitri dared to say a word so Kirova continued "Right, lets get this over with. How long has this been going on?"

"Well-" Dimitri cut me off,

"Headmistress Kirova, let me say before Rose starts that it has not been going on very long as we have tried to deny our feelings for each other for a long time."

Huh? How can he say that we have been together for about 3 months now, well I know it isn't long when you think about it but to me, someone who doesn't usually settle down it's a long time.

Both of them turned to me then for my answer. What do I say? I look to the only man that can comfort me for support and he just gives me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well we have known our feelings for each other since Dimitri brought me and Liss back to the academy when I started training with him. We denied it for so long and he finally admitted it when mason died," I lowered my head, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for my best guy friend's death. "But we didn't do anything about it until I tried to kill Jesse and then he took me to calm down because of the darkness from the bond" Kirova nodded her head in understanding "and we gave into each other and we have been together ever since."

Dimitri turned to put his hand on mine and gave it a good squeeze that told me I've said the right thing. "Ma'am I am in love with Rose and she is in love with me."He told her although he was looking straight into my eyes. His eyes, the one thing that could drown in and be happy, they held so much love that was directed at and it took my breath away.

Kirova looked like she was studying me intently looking backwards and forwards from me to Dimitri. "Very well, as it is graduation in 6 weeks I will do nothing although I do not condole this behaviour Guardian Belikov but you cannot help who you fall in love with but I suggest you try and keep this from becoming public knowledge. I have seen the differences in both of you, you are both good influences on each other. You can go now."

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you Headmistress Kirova" Dimitri nodded and turned to walk out with me in tow.

"Miss Hathaway, could I speak to you in private?" Kirova called as we were about to walk out.

"Go" He told me "I'll come and find you after my shift" and with a quick peck on the cheek he was gone and I was left alone to face god only knows what. I went to sit back down.

Kirova was looking a bit apologetic about something "Rose, I know that I have said that I will do nothing but you must be careful, someone ratted you and Guardian Belikov out to me although I cannot tell you who _he_ is, let me say he could get word to the queen and there is no doubt that you will be separated so, please keep it private between you and Belikov."

Oh, shit. She said _he_, That means that... OH FML.

Adrian. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch when I get hold of him. I know it's him because he's the only guy that knows apart from pyro and I know that he wouldn't do that to me, whereas Adrian is jealous that he can't have me. OH god, what am I going to do.

I took a deep breath "Headmistress, I know it was Adrian" She gave a quick subtle nod as to say yes but not admit it "he is jealous as he has been in pursuit of me since the visit to the ski lodge, what should I do?"

She regarded the question for a few minutes, then a thoughtful expression crossed her face "Well, I would advise you to tell him and anyone else that knows about your relationship that you and Belikov have separated because I have told you it must stop, I know it will be hard to keep it secret as I have seen the way you look at him and he you but you must because if the queen finds out, she will do anything to help her great-nephew even though she may not like it."

I thought over that. It was a good idea because Adrian can see auras, if we have "broken up" we will still have love for each other showing and that's natural. However, I'll have to tell Liss that it is a fake brake up because she will kill me if she found out and I kept the fact that me and Dimitri had feelings for each other for so long and she was mad, definitely have to tell her but otherwise this plan should work, at least until graduation and then we're free to be together.

"Thank you headmistress, I will do that after I have talked with Dimitri, I'm sure he'll agree especially when he finds who has done this. Thank you for understanding." I said as I stood to leave.

"No problem, we may clash sometimes Miss Hathaway but I do see your point of view." She told me, I couldn't help but be shocked "Dismissed".

After I gained my composure again I walked out first to find Dimitri and then to kill the SOB that is Ivashkov.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed do not forget to review :)<strong>

**Carrie **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Guys. Thank you all of those who review my story, it makes me smile. **

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner just started College again after the easter hols so anyways I don't own VA, Richelle Mead Does **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I couldn't find Dimitri, I guess he was in a meeting but couldn't help but wonder if he's actually avoiding me. So I decided to go and meet everyone for lunch, hopefully I can catch that little bastard there.

Walking I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond, I can tell that we're probably going somewhere. I walked in and noticed Eddie, Christian, Lissa and Mia at our usual table. So I quickly grab some doughnuts and sit with them.

Lissa is the first to speak, well squeal "guess where we're going next week?"

I just looked at here "I dunno, but I guess you're gunna tell me".

"We're going to court!" Ah shit.

"Who organised this?" I asked knowing it was the tall Moroi that I'm dying to knock senseless.

"Who do you think? the only person that has pull with the queen. Adrian." She replied and I growled.

"Well, sorry Liss. I can't go. I need the time to prepare for finals and the trial." I answer hoping I could get out of it.

"Oh no you don't, they have a gym and library available at court so you can do that there and plus I'm not going anywhere without my best friend am I?" She answered

Christian chose to pipe in then "Unless you're scared to be alone with Adrian?" with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Pyro, otherwise your balls are gunna be ripped off." I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Is somebody talking about me?" I heard the voice I've been waiting to hear all morning. I pushed my chair back, a little too hard since it toppled over and grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him out of the commons.

Before leaving I called over my shoulder "We need to talk about something so I'll see you tonight" even though our night is a humans day.

I pulled him into a deserted hallway. I pushed him into the wall and growled "Why the fuck would you do that." I can feel the darkness swirling in me and I don't and won't suppress it this time, he needs to learn his lesson.

"Whhat are you talking about?" he said with the lazy smirk that is always on his face and it was starting to really wind me up.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's see shall we? How about you ratting on me and Dimitri to Kirova?" It was time to put the plan in action.

"Oh, that? I was doing it in the best interest of Belikov" he told me with a bitter edge towards the end.

I'd had it, no more nice Hathaway "His Best Interest!" I screeched "More like your fucking best interest because your jealous."

"Well yeah, that too but if someone else found out a little later along the line then e would lose his job or get sent to jail" he replied, he isn't taking any of this seriously. It's all a game to him.

"So tell anyway, knowing that could have happened this time." I laughed looking at the face of his, he obviously didn't think of that.

I stopped laughing and got right up into his face "Well thanks to you, we broke up." He smiled, I couldn't help it I kicked him in the groin which he doubled over groaning in pain. I bent down and whispered in his ear "And you and me we are done, friends do not do that to each other so leave me alone or you'll get worse that just a knee in the balls. Understood?" He just nodded.

"Oh, and you best get me out of this court trip!" I yelled over my shoulder to him.

"No, friends do that for each other not people who they've just fallen out with Little Dhampir!" He yelled back. I couldn't be bothered arguing so I went to the gym to help get rid of the darkness.

Once there I started punching the bag, not with any kind of technique, this was all of the rage the darkness caused to swell within me. I got more furious with my punches thinking over what has happened.

How could Adrian do this to me? I know he was jealous but he was still supposed to be my friend. And what if he finds out that Kirova does nothing, what would he do to see me and Dimitri separated? I never knew what he was truly like, I always defended him against Pyro and Dimitri, but they're right aren't they. He's nothing but a spoilt alcoholic, smoking royal that has a hissy fit when he doesn't get what he wants.

With all this rage coming out I didn't realise there was anyone else in here until someone's arm reached out to grab mine to stop me from carrying on punching the bag. I turned so see that It was Dimitri.

After all of that rage, now came another emotion from looking at him, hurt. Hurt because we have to be very careful now around Adrian, hurt that one of my friends cannot and won't accept my happiness. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I broke down, those traitor tears came and Dimitri just pulled me close and let me cry into his chest ruining his shirt.

After my tears had finally dried up, I found myself sitting in Dimitri's lap on the floor of the gym with him whispering sweet nothings in Russian to me to help me calm down. It did.

I looked into those eyes, "Dimitri, It was Adrian."

He looked a bit confused so I carried on "he's jealous that you have me and he can't, acting like the true spoilt royal he is. Anyway we need to pretend that we have broken up under Kirova's orders." I looked at him hoping that he would understand then the realisation hit him.

"Because if we don't then he could take it up with the queen and she'll probably send me away from you" He answered the unspoken question for himself.

I snuggled closer to my Russian god. "We only have to pretend around Adrian, I'm gunna tell Lissa that it's a false brake up because she will kill me if I keep anymore secrets from her and tell her about Adrian so she knows"

"Okay Roza, do what you think is best just remember that I love you so much." He told me kissing me in between words.

"As I love you, I better get going to meet Liss and Fire boy" I stood pulling him with me and gave him one last kiss "Come to my room after your shift?"

"Of course, see you then Roza." With that I turned to leave. Now I've got to go and tell Lissa, god today has been a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review<strong>

**Carrie**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys, Thankyou for all of your fabulous reviews and keep them coming.**_

_**Also would like to know what you guys think should happen within the story, I'm sticking with my plot and ending but would like some ideas for sub plots, that can go in the story whilst the main plot is playing out. So please let me know of your ideas.**_

_**Sorry about the wait but hope you enjoy :) I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does, Don't you just Envy Her? :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The days flew by, I told Liss about the situation with Adrian, she understood and was shocked that my 'friend' would do such a thing to me, well me too. He was supposed to help me I mean he knew about me and Dimitri since the trip to the Ski Lodge and now he's jealous? I don't understand. But hey, that's Adrian for you, unpredictable.

The day came when we were going to Court, god I wish I didn't have to go but I couldn't get out of it plus Dimitri was going as Lissa's Guardian so hopefully we will get to spend time together whilst we are there. We haven't spent hardly any time together and even then it was training and he was in mentor mode which pissed me off but it was time with him so I couldn't complain. He snuck into my room one night and let me fall asleep in his muscular arms but that's about and even then he was gone when I woke up.

Anyway back to where we were, going to court. Liss had made me pack all of my good outfits and dresses, she said that whilst there I was a guest but I didn't feel like it. I knew the Queen Bitch would be watching my every move so I made sure to pack suitable wear to fight in.

Once we were on the plane I had time to myself because of course Lissa sat with Christian, I couldn't sit with Dimitri for obvious reasons and there was no way in hell was I going to sit with Ivashkov. So I ended up sitting on my own and left to my own thoughts.

As soon as we got outside of the wards the headache started, I immediately slammed my mental blocks in place but the headache was still excruciating. Why me? Why does it always have to happen to me and my friends, why couldn't we have a normal life and not worry about Royals and Moroi looking down on us, no complications with jealousy, and no constant attacks from strigoi?

Of course I wish that we could have all of that but we can't for obvious reasons. We aren't naive humans who don't know that evil undead stalk them at night looking for a chance to fee, we aren't defenceless and so will not get killed but sometimes I wish I was oblivious to that, then there wouldn't be as much pressure on me to become the best that I can.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Liss sat down next to me "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah but I've got a pounding headache" I answered rubbing my temples to help alleviate a little of the pain coursing through my head.

"Let me heal you" and she went to place her hand on my head but I swatted it away,

"Liss we've been through this, it doesn't work. It's the ghosts trying to get through" She looked a little shocked and I could feel that she was upset that I wouldn't let her help but this was my problem, I need to deal with it, "Liss I'll be fine once we get inside the wards" I said softly giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okayy, but do you need anything? A painkiller?" she asked, I could tell she was concerned, she didn't like the fact that as soon as we were out of the wards the headaches come, but some aren't as bad as this one, it seems that when I'm on a plane they are worse whereas on the ground they are just a little constant thump in my head but I can handle that.

"Thanks Liss but no, you best get back to Sparky before he gets jealous" I teased trying to lighten the mood which worked because she just laughed and went back over to Christian.

I put my head on the window, hopefully I could fell asleep because I wouldn't feel the pain. After about 10 minutes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

After what felt like 5 minutes I was woken by a Russian God shaking me. "Rose we're and ready to get off"

I just nodded "Okay Guardian Belikov". We needed to put of a show in front of the little rat that was stood about at the exit to the plane watching us, I swear I could kill him for what he's done.

As we were walking down the steps, with Dimitri behind me I saw that a team of Guardians had come to pick us up to show us where we were staying, of course I was staying with Lissa, So as we were loading the luggage into the car I heard the most annoying voice in the world, one that I hated.

"Dimka! Christian!"

Tasha Ozera. FML!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review guys<strong>_

_**Love Carrie**_

_**xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay Guys I know you all probably hate me for neglecting my stories for so long and i have no excuse so im not gunna make up one, I am going to say im sorry and have wrote a few chapters of this story to release over the next couple of weeks but please be patient i have a busy lifestyle so i will probably publish one chapter a week or so, sometimes maybe more.**

**So on with the story...**

* * *

><p>The hag came running towards us and threw her arms around Christian and then Dimitri nearly knocking me off of my feet to get to him as we were both putting our luggage in the back of the car.<p>

"Oh I've missed you both so much!" she turned her sweet innocent smile towards me and then Lissa, "and Girls! How have you been?"

Well this just put my barely civil mood into below freezing temperatures and I couldn't help but mutter "Was lovely before you arrived."

Luckily Lissa answered at the same time "We've been great Tasha how are you?" the only person that heard my little outburst was Adrian who chuckles under his breath, I shot him the meanest glare I could muster, his already pale face whitened even more and he ducked into the car before my control snapped.

I zoned out of the "girls" chatter and kept an eye on our surroundings, after all I will be under constant surveillance by Queen Bitch, might as well go into guardian mode now.

After a few minutes of their chatter Tasha left us and got in her own car, which was no where near as nice as ours which made me smirk a little, I mean she's a royal and has to drive her own car but then again I cant help but feel bad because she has been nothing but nice to me all of the times I've met her but I cannot forgive her from trying to take Dimitri away from me, just like I will never forgive Adrian from doing this to me, and to think t the Ski Lodge I was considering giving him a chance.

No Chance In Hell.

He's blown it, why does jealousy drive people to do such things?

Its not like I ever showed an interest in Adrian other than for friendship, yes he is annoying, drunk, charming self but he was a good person to talk to. Well, obviously not.

"Rose, earth to Rosie?" My my mind snapped back from my inner ramblings at Christian's use of Rosie.

"Call me Rosie one more time Sparky and you'll be hitting asphalt at" I looked over Dimitri's shoulder "45 piles per hour" giving him a glare.

He put his hands up in surrender "hey come on you know you'll miss me if I die"

"Yeah I'll Miss you, like a hole in the head" I say as I roll my eyes at him.

"Rose, Christian will you two ever get along" Lissa asked with a sigh,

"No!" came our replies as we looked at each other then burst out laughing, Liss gave us an exasperated look and declared that we had arrived.

We got out of our mini limo and I took in my surroundings, the top of the drive way to the Court garages were lined with beautiful round marble fountains that looked like something from a Grecian courtyard, to say it was a sight to see was an understatement, and that was just the drive way.

"Never get used to its beauty eh sis?" Lissa's words came through the bond and I smiled. Nope, no matter how many times we had been to court, the beauty of it was awe inspiring.

As We travelled through the court yard t guest housing I stayed well back watching our surroundings, you never know who's watching. I wasn't particularly worried about Adrian since he could go rot in hell for all I care but Lissa, Dimitri and Christian (notice I mention him with great reluctance0 mean a lot to me and I will fight for the right to be Lissa's Guardian along with Dimitri until the end, they haven't beaten Rose Hathaway yet.

"Rose Your room is next to mine" Lissa pointed out as I started to follow her into her room

"Wait. What? Shouldn't we be sharing, I mean after all if I'm going to be your guardian I need to be able to guard you?" I answered confused as to this arrangement.

Lissa laughed and hugged e quickly before showing me into my room and plopping down on my bed "Yes but you are a guest here as much as me Rose, you are not being tested for anything, you were invited."

"Come on Liss, there's gotta be a catch to be being here, we both know that the Queen hates me"

"Oh I do, do I?" a voice I so did not want to hear commented.

I slowly turned around and bowed, "Your majesty"

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review as review make me happy and want to write more <strong>

**Carrie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I know that I said I would update once a week but since i neglected this story for so long i thought u deserved another, especially after all of the amazing review you gave me in such a short time. So enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I cringed as she closed the door, man it's just my luck for her to walk in when I said that.

Thankfully lissa stopped me from looking like a bumbling idiot and stood up from the bed with one of her sweet smiles in place "Queen Tatiana What do we owe this pleasure?"

The Queen stopped staring me down in order to look towards Lissa and when she did I let out the breath that I had been holding, "Well Miss Dragomir, I came to speak to Rose, I thought she may be alone, I see that is not the case"

"No Your Majesty we were just discussing the sleeping arrangements." I answered in my most innocent voice I could muster (which by the way was not much.)

She raised her eyebrow at that, damn why am I the only one who can't do that? "Really? And the fact that I apparently hate you came up in that conversation?"

Shit. Well I wasn't expecting that, so summoning my Rose bravado I replied "Well, Your Majesty we are not exactly the bet of friend – oh" I glared at Lissa who decided to elbow me in the ribs, which were sore from the battle at St. Vladimir's.

"If You will both excuse me I will leave you two to have that talk you wanted t have, Good day your majesty" well thank you Lissa, leaving me here with her on my own.

Once the door had closed I heard in my head "Don't do anything stupid Rose, remember she can lock you up or worse."

don't yah just hate it when you get that little voice of reason, mine namely Lissa.

So with that thought I looked towards the queen who was checking out my accommodations, which were nice but nothing like the fancy exterior, probably because it was meant for a guardian.

She turned to me and took off her jacket, or should I say robe because it was massive and put it on the back of the only chair in the apartment and sat down, looking a little bit disgusted as she did.

"Okay, Rose down to business. What is going on between you and Adrian?"

I Sunk down on the edge of the bed in shock "e – excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know he is infatuated with you, he came to me with something about you being with your mentor, now I need to know if that is true?"

My anger burst through the roof. How could he do this? Does he hate me that much? Does he really think this is how he's going to get me?

"Rose!" Tatiana shouting my name shocked me out of my ramblings and I looked up at her with a dumbfound look.

"I need to know if this is true now." she stated sternly.

"Ah No its not true Your Majesty" I said sliding my guardian mask into place

"Now Listen, I will not tolerate lies, I need to know because if you are I will help to protect your relationship because under no circumstances will a Dhampir be with a royal, I would rather two guardians be together that that, especially if the royal is my Nephew do you understand" she leant forward staring me down with her pale arms resting on her knees and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish with my mouth open gaping at her.

"umm, yes we are together but please don't fire him or strip him of his title" I pleaded after I had gotten over my initial shock "He doesn't deserve that"

"I wouldn't do that Rosemarie, but I will offer you this, you graduate in two months don't you?" I nodded bleakly "well I am offering you and guardian Belikov each position in my royal guard, I will make sure you both have the same time off and have the same shifts as it seems you work better together than any other couple I know, oh and don't think I don't know why you went back to he caves to save him."

Knock, knock. Perfect timing, I excused myself from the queen to answer the door "Rose, we need to talk."

Dimitri, great. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lip that left my toes tingling and as I smiled up at him I noticed him stiffen looking past me. Shit. I forgot the queen was here.

I turned around and smiled guiltily, my cheeks turned red and I took Dimitri's hand and lead him into the room.

"ah Rose, what's going on?" he asked me as I told him to sit down.

"Well I came with a proposition for you both, after I was down here I was going to request your presence Guardian Belikov so actually I am glad you came."

He looked confused and turned towards me and I smiled at him "she knows about us Dimitri."

"Ah, Your Majesty let me expl-" okay I've never seen Dimitri so flustered,

"No Need Belikov, as I have said to Rosemarie I will protect your relationship as I would rather see you two together than her and Adrian which is what my great-nephew is trying to achieve."

He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes, I quickly grabbed his hand and started rubbing circled into his skin to try to calm him down "It was Lord Ivashkov that told you?"

The Queen nodded "also I have an idea for when Rose graduates, I am formally requesting that you and Rose join my personal guard, it is three times the money a normal guardian earns unless their charge is generous and plus I will personally see to it that you have the same shifts and the same time off so you can be together, you cant ask for a better deal than that."

he simply nodded in a state of shock I think.

Tatiana looked at us expectedly "Well? You answers?"

That was when I started getting panicked "um please may we have a couple of days to consider your offer your majesty?"

She looked at me like I was nothing and snottily said "24 hours Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. Come to my office at 6pm (am in human) tomorrow and I expect to have an answer. But consider this carefully, if you don't accept then I will have no choice but to have you expelled Rose" she turned to Guardian Belikov "and you stripped of your guardianship" with that she stood, tucked her robe over her arm and left slamming the door shut which made me cringe.

What are we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review guys I really want to get to over 40 reviews after this chapter<strong>

**Carrie**


End file.
